This invention pertains to a dryer for utensils, such as silverware and the like, wherein rapid, thorough drying of the silverware is achieved through positive cyclical agitation of the silverware while high velocity air is directed thereagainst.
The use of air for drying of silverware is known. A dishwasher of the home appliance type usually has an interval after washing is completed wherein a blower will direct air through the washing chamber to accomplish drying. For commercial use, it is also known to have dryers which direct air against utensils, such as silverware, for drying thereof. The results are not uniformly good because of retention of drops of detergent-containing water on the utensils which, because of lack of agitation during drying of the utensils, may result in drying with a detergent spot which is visible. Additionally, the drying cycle needs to be longer than necessary to obtain complete drying and evaporation of water drops or, alternatively, the utensils are not completely dry at the end of the drying cycle.